


Commission - Viola's Boyfriend

by coldphoenix



Category: Commission - Viola's Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Commission from tumblr. Viola and her friend prank her family.





	Commission - Viola's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a commission for @profoundlytenaciousgalaxy, with their OC Nam and my OC Viola. Thank you for commissioning me! I hope you like it ^_^

Nam watched Viola curiously, observing a small smirk upon her face as she furiously texted somebody.  
“Who is it?” Nam questioned.  
“Oh… just this guy I’m working on.” Viola grinned. “My uncle recommended him to me.”  
“Your uncle?” Nam blinked. “Frieza?”  
“Yeah… he’s fucked the coolest guys.” Viola said. “This one’s really discreet, he said… My uncle always makes out like they’re just fucking material, but I prefer dating as well, y’know? So… I’m working on him. Betcha he’ll ask me to be his girlfriend by the end of the week.”  
“How can you be so sure?” Nam asked.  
“Because they always ask me to be their girlfriend…” Viola shrugged. “And,” She looked at Nam with a cheeky smirk. “Look at me, right? If you were a boy, wouldn’t you want to date me?”

Nam sniggered slightly, amused by Viola’s confidence. Nam didn’t know how Viola could be so sure of herself… living on Earth, she looked so odd compared to most of the people here. Human boys weren’t interested in her. But… she had a point. To other aliens, Viola did seem to be unbelievably attractive. Every week she was dating someone new – and they were always large, muscular villains. Viola definitely had a type in that respect. Actually, her boyfriends usually looked like Nam’s namekian form… Viola hadn’t seen it, had she? Haha… Nam started to grin to herself as a funny idea came into her mind. Maybe she should surprise her…  
“So you’re looking for someone new?” Nam questioned. “You aren’t dating um… … what’s his name anymore?” She couldn’t remember that guy’s name… Nam had only seem him a couple of times. Viola’s boyfriends weren’t usually around long enough for Nam to get to know them properly…  
“Nah, we split. It got boring.” Viola shrugged. “And he didn’t even tell me he had a kid, I only found out because her mother called him. I’m not into kids anyway – especially not secret kids.”  
“I see…” Nam mumbled.

She watched as Viola continued to text, working her magic on this new man. That her uncle had recommended…? That seemed a little weird… Were uncles supposed to recommend hook-ups to their nieces…? “… So… is this guy muscular?”  
“Haha.” Viola sniggered. “How did you know?”  
“Just guessing.” Nam smiled slightly. “That’s your type, right?”  
“Yeah… actually, it is.” Viola giggled. “Evil, muscular, handsome… I’m pretty shallow.”  
“Right…” Well, at least she admitted it. but… with the kind of casual relationships Viola wanted, Nam didn’t suppose anything more than looks mattered anyway. How would she feel about this…? “So, I suppose you would like…” She closed her eyes, focusing her energy. This was going to shock Viola so much! She could hardly wait! She could feel her body changing… “… Something like this?”

Viola blinked, her antennae twitching as she felt a large surge of ki, and the voice that accompanied it… That didn’t sound like Nam. It sounded female, but it was so deep and booming… Viola turned her head to look at her friend, and her eyes widened. What… the hell?

Nam was… different. She’d shot up in height – she was almost the size of Viola’s brothers. She’d gone broad, and bulky… kind of like the sort of guys Viola usually dated. She looked… cool, actually. What the hell? Since when could Nam transform?  
“I didn’t know you could do that!” Viola gasped. “Nam – when did you learn to do that?”  
“When I was a child.” Nam giggled. “I just never needed to transform before…” She smirked, highly amused by the look of surprise upon her friend’s face. Viola could be so expressive at times… Her eyes were wide, her mouth open, her antennae stuck upright… but she was smiling slightly. She seemed to be impressed…  
“You look really cool.” Viola grinned. “That form’s awesome!”  
“Would you date me?” Nam sniggered.  
“Huh?” Viola blinked, and sweat dropped. She looked at Nam, and smiled sheepishly. “You want to date me…?” She uttered. “Nah. I mean – you look cool, but you’re still a girl. I’m straight, Nam…”  
“Oh – no, I don’t want to date you!” Nam insisted, holding up her hands. “I just meant hypothetically! This is what you go for in boys, right?”  
“Yeah…” Viola answered, studying the thickness of Nam’s muscles and the broadness of her frame. She didn’t even seem to have boobs in this form; her chest was just bulky and masculine. Yep, that was pretty much all Viola required. That, and a destructive background and a decent sized penis. Nam didn’t have one of those, did she…? … Nah. Well, even if she did, they were friends! It would be weird!  
“Hmm…” Nam hummed, smirking at the way Viola was studying her. Like she was trying to work out whether or not she was date-worthy. Supposing they did date, and Viola brought Nam home… what would her family say? Actually… Nam’s smirk widened. That wasn’t a bad idea… “Viola…” Nam began. “What would your family think of this…?”  
“Well, they’d be surprised.” Viola sniggered. “You seriously do look like a guy. I’m glad I can’t transform, actually.”  
“Uh… thanks…” Nam sweat dropped. She was pretty sure Viola hadn’t meant any offence with that remark…  
“Well… why don’t we show them this form?” Nam grinned. “As your boyfriend?”

Viola looked at Nam, somewhat surprised.  
“What…?” She blinked. “You want to date me? Nam, I already said –”  
“No, no!” Nam insisted. “I don’t want to date you! Just as… a joke.”  
“Oh!” Viola gasped, and as if a lightbulb had just been turned on in her brain, she suddenly realised what Nam meant. They would prank her family! Haha, well Viola was always up for something like that – especially pranking King Piccolo. It was super fun; his reactions were always so extra! “Yeah!” Viola grinned. “I’m totally up for that! Oh but wait, first of all you need to change your clothes. No offence, but I wouldn’t date anyone dressed like that.”  
“Alright…” Nam nodded. She stood back and allowed Viola to dress her, grinning in excitement at what they were about to do.

*

Later on, in the King Piccolo Mansion, the family were gathering for dinner. They tended to do their own thing during the day, but they always ate together. Most of the time, anyway… sometimes Viola called to cancel last minute, if she’d found a boy to go home with.  
“Where’s that little lizard whore?” King Piccolo growled sulkily, as he took his seat at the dinner table.  
“Don’t call her that!” Frikiza scolded, glaring at him.  
“Well… she knows what time I expect her back.” King Piccolo huffed. “If she wasn’t too busy chasing after boys she would keep track of time – and she’d be stronger!”  
“Viola is strong enough as she is.” Frikiza stated.  
“Can she kill Goku?”  
“Can she kill _you_? Because that’s the only murder I want her to commit.” Frikiza hissed, and met his glare across the dinner table. He was in one of his bad moods… but so was she, and she didn’t feel like putting up with his crap. She raised her energy just a little, just enough to threaten him slightly… and with a dirty glare and a vicious grunt, he backed down.  
“Whatever.” King Piccolo snarled. “She gets her looseness from you. Nobody in my family is a slut.”  
“You’re kidding, right?” Frikiza glanced towards Cymbal, who was already slurping away at his dinner, after spending the afternoon chasing after anybody he saw wearing nice jewellery.  
“He’s not a slut, he’s just a magpie.” King Piccolo grunted, causing the other members of his family to laugh slightly.  
“Well…” Frikiza smirked, calming down. “It doesn’t look like Viola’s coming. Didn’t she call you?”  
“No.” King Piccolo answered, angered once more by the fact that his own daughter hadn’t even respected him enough to tell him she wasn’t coming to dinner. She need reining in…  
“Sorry I’m late!”

Viola’s voice angered him even more – or more specifically, the casual way in which she spoke. She wasn’t sorry at all!  
“Where have you –” King Piccolo stopped dead, when he saw that his daughter wasn’t alone. Oh, _**hell no**_. She was not bringing _another_ man back here! Who the fuck was this guy? “Viola…” King Piccolo snarled. “Who is that?”  
“It’s my new boyfriend, Kyoku.” Viola beamed. “Can he join us for dinner?”  
“Viola…” Frikiza seethed. “I would appreciate it if you’d told us beforehand that you’d be bringing a guest…”  
“Sorry…” Viola mumbled. “But, we just met. I didn’t know he was coming ‘til last minute.”  
“Jeez Vi, why would you say that in front of King Piccolo?” Tambourine sighed. “What father wants to think their daughter is a slut?”  
“Tambourine!” Frikiza barked. “She’s not a - -” She stopped, realising she didn’t quite agree with what she was about to say. This really was too much… Frikiza didn’t really mind Viola’s relationships being so short; she was a young girl after all and Frikiza didn’t want her to rush into marriage… But bringing a boy round when she’d only just met him? And saying they were an item already? That seemed a little extreme, even for Viola… “Just… sit down!” Frikiza hissed.  
“Come on.” Viola grinned at her new boyfriend, and took a seat with him at the table.  
“Thank you…” Nam, or ‘Kyoku’ replied, trying hard to keep a straight face. They didn’t suspect a thing! She started to eat, waiting for the family to start questioning her…  
“So. How did you two meet?” Frikiza demanded.  
“In the city, actually.” Nam said. “I’d just broken out of jail and was robbing a bank – it’s not my usual thing, but… I needed money to restore my empire…” She watched as King Piccolo’s antennae twitched slightly. He looked over at her, seemingly interested in her story. Ahh, perfect! Nam bit her lip for a moment, trying to stay in character. She couldn’t start laughing now… But Viola was finding it difficult. She wrapped her tail around Nam’s ankle under the table and squeezed, in an attempt to stop her own laughter. “And uh… Viola… was uh… was just there. It’s… been a long time since I saw a beautiful woman.” Nam looked over at Frikiza, and grinned. “She has your looks, Ma’am.”  
“And her taste in guys.” Tambourine smirked, causing his brothers to start sniggering loudly, until Frikiza glared at them and they immediately stopped.  
“Kyoku …” Frikiza cleared her throat, and looked sternly at Nam. “I don’t know what’s normal for you… but where I come from, it’s not wise to tell the mother of your girlfriend that you’re a criminal –”  
“Shut up Icicle, let the kid speak.” King Piccolo looked at Nam, and grinned. “What’s this empire you’re talking about, Boy? Are you some kind of genocidal dictator or something?”  
“Yes, exactly.” Nam nodded. “I’ve built a business from… ‘universe cleansing’. People pay me to clean the universe of races they don’t like. Most of the jobs I delegate to my subordinates, but some of the stronger races, I kill myself.” She looked King Piccolo in the eyes, as a smirk crept upon her face. “There’s something rather satisfying about spilling another’s blood yourself… wouldn’t you agree, Sire?”  
“No –”  
“I certainly would!” King Piccolo beamed, interrupting his wife. _Finally_! Viola had landed herself with a real man! Sure, she had a thing for villains, but she usually brought back small-time thugs or villains who’d been defeated by Goku and now had nothing… This boy sounded like he could actually give her a future! King Piccolo was more than happy with that.

He studied the young man, weighing him up. Well… physically, he was Viola’s type. Tall, bulky, masculine… Yeah. He looked tough. Viola liked bigger guys, but she’d brought home the odd stick or two in the past… King Piccolo had been ashamed to go near them, especially with their tiny, pathetic power levels – his little girl deserved only the best alpha male! The most evil, the strongest, the best looking… This guy had it all. … Hm. King Piccolo only hoped Viola didn’t fuck it up. “What makes you think I know what you’re talking about though?” He questioned.  
“Well… you’re the great Demon King Piccolo, aren’t you Sir?” Nam asked. “When I saw Viola I suspected… she has a look of you as well, something about your aura…” Nam tried _really_ hard not to laugh when she saw King Piccolo’s face light up. Of course Viola had told her to say that – Viola was King Piccolo’s pride and joy, his only hope of killing Goku, and he just _loved_ to hear that she was like him. “And then she told me… I’ve always admired you, Sir. Actually… you’ve been somewhat of a role model to me, and now… dating your daughter – it would be an honour! A true honour Sir – if you would grant me your permission.”  
“Certainly not –”  
“Of course!” King Piccolo exclaimed, interrupting Frikiza once again. He stood up, and held his hand out to Nam. “Welcome to the family, Boy!” He shot Viola a stern glare, and snarled, “Do _not_ break up with this one.”  
“Sure thing, Daddy.” Viola giggled.  
“Sir… Thank you!” Nam gasped, and the sound of Viola’s giggling started to set her off. She struggled not to giggle herself… “I’m so glad I have your approval! I promise I will be the best girlfriend to your daughter.”  
“What?” King Piccolo blinked. Girlfriend? What the hell was he talking about?

Nam laughed at the confused expression upon King Piccolo’s face, and as Viola giggled beside her, she started to transform…

What… the hell? King Piccolo’s eyes widened, as the young man before him glowed, and shrank… into a smaller being. Into an icejin. An icejin he recognised… … oh, _**fuck**_! “ _ **Nam**_!”  
“Ahahahaha!” Viola and Nam burst out laughing, as King Piccolo started shaking with rage. Those… little… bitches!  
“Oh!” Frikiza gasped, and started to giggle. Those idiots! They’d really fooled her! She’d be angry, if she wasn’t relieved that this nightmare boyfriend didn’t actually exist… “Very funny, girls.” She laughed.  
“No it _**fucking isn’t**_!” King Piccolo roared, at a volume that scared the mutant namekians into immediately ceasing their own laughter. He glared at Viola, and grabbed her antennae. “I am going to rip off your head!”  
“N-Nah you won’t!” Viola laughed, and yanked her head away, ripping off her antennae in the process. He had to catch her first!


End file.
